talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Sartha
Nicknamed as Knight League of One, she stays at the border of the Federal. A novice knight of a small village. Timid and soft, she has a disdain for wars. She doesn't even want to kill an insect. But the same Sartha also has the power to destroy a corps of the empire. No one saw the process, only her crying, among those corpses. Some says that monster power is deep in Sartha's body, while Aisha thought monster stays in her heart. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Character Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: The Order of the Two * Title Attribute: It's not just the numbers that changed. Increases final damage of water type characters in the party by 12%. Story of Resonance My name Sartha has never seen her own parents, from the first time she remembered, she had always grown up with the Knight company. The knight company’s vice-captain treated her like his own, teaching her swordsmanship and the way of the knight. The lonely figure The Knight company demanded that each knight is brave, steadfast and valiant in battle... but Sartha perplexed everyone during her training, she didn’t even dare hurt an insect. The captain of the knights was aware of Sartha’s past, and sent her to a remote village for training, hoping that this would protect the pure and gentle Sartha and keep her secret buried... Since she could first remember, Sartha was always a child of the Knight company. Along with the novice knights, the vice-captain took care of her for the longest time. He started training Sartha how to use a sword from when she was able to pick up a wooden sword. Sartha learned quickly. But when training with others, she acted really timid puzzling all the other students. Only the vice-captain knew, Sartha was actually afraid of showing her "other self". ... At that time he was just a regular knight, by the time the company of knights reached the city, the Empire soldiers had already left, leaving only ruins and one girl. With her hands covered in blood, she was surrounded by bodies of dead Empire soldiers. But Sartha couldn’t remember what had happened. But she now knew that using a sword meant death and killing, and she was always afraid of her real power. Finally, none of the knights were willing to train with this girl who refused to train. This surprised the captain, so he asked her why she refused to train. "..Because her power...will bring death..." The girl fell silent. His many years of experience told the captain that Sartha’s refusal had only one reason: Just like those soldiers who returned from slaughtering enemies on the battlefield but didn’t dare to pick up their sword again. She was scared of easily taking someone’s life, with her power. To prove that Sartha was worthy of being a knight, the captain decided to make her a novice knight earlier than normal and sent her to a Federal border village. "Don’t be afraid of it, embrace it. " "Boldly face this anger and power, I believe in you... Sartha. " The captain did this to protect Sartha’s knight’s honor, and hoped that Sartha would be able to use this journey to reevaluate herself. Taking the captain’s parting words, Sartha set off on her journey. Facing myself Amongst the villagers, Sartha’s kind and gentle personality was far from the hard, battle-ready image of a normal knight. And just like that, as a Federal novice knight, she managed to protect this remote Federal village from an attack from an empire army all on her own. Sartha received a warm welcome from the whole village, she was the first novice knight who agreed to go there. She helped train the villagers to use their farming tools for self-defense, but they gradually realized that this knight seemed to avoid using her weapon, and spoke softly and gently. When monsters attacked in the night, Sartha was always the first to run out and face them, but everyone saw her waving her torch at them, trying to shoo them away. "Why not using weapons to kill them? " The children in the village curiously asked. "Because a knight...does not gain honor from killing..." But they’re bloodthirsty monsters, is she truly a knight? But these suspicions were all dispelled the day the Empire came to attack. The Empire army took the villagers as hostages, holding sharp swords to their necks. The only person standing in the wat of the Empire soldiers was one novice knight. Getting entranced in deja-vu, Sartha remembered that her parents were killed by the Empire just like this. Sartha also remembered the anger that overtook her, the anger that destroyed that Empire army. She didn’t want to become like that again, Sartha was scared. But she needed this power, "...Are you finally...willing to accept me?..Sartha..." "Aren’t you...afraid of being swallowed by me? " the other Sartha demonically whispered. That’s right, you need to face your other self, in order to protect everything you want to protect. "......I want... to protect everyone! " Crying and screaming, Sartha drew her sword, wielding her power. ... The blood of the enemies had not even began to flow when the water within it became "her" new weapon. No one witnessed the fight, as not even a single Empire soldier survived. The troops that hurried over to the border just saw a tear-stained Sartha quietly standing in an ground filled with ice. Since then, any suspicion about her disappeared, but rumors started about her power. Sartha’s time as a novice knight was reputedly smooth and without any hitches. Compared to how she used to act when instructing sword training and during daily life, she seemed to have become happier and more elegant. Or you could say, more like a real knight. Some people said that a demonic power resided within her, others said that she was actually a witch taking on the appearance of a girl knight. But only some god knew that the real monster resides in her head... Category:Characters